The Adventures of Seven Unlikely Half-Blood Friends
by Drake Son of Hephaestus
Summary: Eight of different gods, shall change times and predict all odds. Tartarus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Nike, Poseidon, Hades, and Hephaestus. A third great prophecy rises. Death, time travelling, and much sacrifice ensues with this story. The death gods are coming. Beware, I have exclusively written this from my experiences with these seven children. Every. Word. Is. True.
1. Roxallene I

**(Special thank to the people who sent in their OCs for my story. I have to give the most dedication to Princess of Flame for sending in the quest leader Roxallene and giving me all the suggestions for the story, and make sure to send OCs in for her story "Dark Night" also in the PJO ****category. And thanks to Elmlea for sending in Emily. Thank ihatejasongrace for sending in Alexandra and making up that comment about her name. Give thanks to Rosemary1234 for sending in Anima and if you want to know more about this OC check out her story called "From Innocence to Insanity". A special thanks to The Gone Angel for sending in Hunter. And for the guest dedications for OlivesAreAwesome and awesomeness for sending in Hagan and Alison. And thanks to Thunder Goat the one who said "Don't you think you already have enough thing to do" and i was like "Good advice I'll hold back all my other stuff and focus on my OC story" So enjoy :D -Seaweed **

Roxallene

I

Roxallene didn't want to spend her day in a red van hauling tons of pounds of strawberries. The strawberries weren't that bad but lets stay on topic. She had many better things to do than save the world. She could be reading a novel or gazing into the stars not caring about anything.

Roxallene had a secret. That secret is that she is the daughter of the most evil, diabolical, and darkest primordial of all, and his name is Tartarus, but no one knew who she was. Half the time she didn't either

She hasn't told anyone. Not Mr. D or Chiron or any of the gods. Except for maybe Athena. Her mother was a daughter of Athena and she was claimed by her and stayed in her cabin ever since.

Being a half-blood was bad enough. Being the spawn of an evil primordial is ten times worse.

Our story starts in the darkest corner of the Athena cabin "Roxy how do you read in the dark like that?" Malcom asked from the bunk across her.

She shrugged in response and said "I don't know keen eyes maybe." He accepted her answer reluctantly and went back to sleep turning off his bedside lamp.

Being a daughter of Tartarus she has had night vision since birth. Being a granddaughter of Athena she is a great reader. Combined she is a reading cat.

Roxallene woke up the next day and headed to the dining pavilion. She breathed in the warm fresh air and got some Froot Loops and poured some in the fire praying to her grandmother for advice.

She sat down at the Athena table and started eating eager to get to the showers and wash up. Malcom sat right next to her and her friend's sister Alison waved to her from the Apollo table "Alison wheres your sister?" Roxallene asked

"She is already at the showers." She yelled back in response.

Malcom got up and left. She finished up and walked to the showers. She opened the door and looked at her long jet black hair with red highlights and smiled

She got into the shower and washed off. She walked out and ran into six kids some her age and some younger. They were all staring at each other and Alison saw how many people and said "Hurry up we need to get to the big house!" She pulled Roxallene and the rest followed.

When they finally made it Alison ran up to the attic pulling Roxallene by her arm. "Alison, what's going on?" Roxallene demanded.

"The third great prophecy." She whispered. They continued to the attic.

Roxallene looked around. "Hey, how about introductions first" asked Alison.

The brown haired boy that looked about thirteen spoke up first "Hagan Reeds son of Nike"

Roxallene spoke up next "I guess if we're doing this formal my name is Roxallene Hunter daughter of Athena but you can call me Roxy."

Hagan muttered something like "Could of sworn she was a daughter Hades."

The fifteen year old blond girl was the next to speak even though she looked a million miles away "Anima Rune daughter of Hades."

The other fifteen year old blond girl that was sitting in the corner reading a book and listening to 80's music looked up. "What?" she asked while everyone stared at her.

"My name is Emily." she said quickly getting them to focus on the blond girl that looked about 16 wearing a CHB tank top.

"I'm Alexandra Jace. You can call me Alex, Lex, or Lexi call me anything else and you will have a knife up your nose." (Had to use that :P).

Alison started talking and said "Alison Song daughter of Apollo." everyone started staring at the boy.

"Hunter Stone son of Aphrodite." That was all seven.

"Can we get the prophecy yet?" Roxallene asked

"Oh,I forgot." said Alison as she walked to the red headed girl.

"We're ready to receive the third great prophecy." The girl's eyes went green and a green mist pouring from her mouth. These words came out next.

_Seven heroes combined prevail__  
><em>_The __three__ survivors all shall hail__  
><em>_To lose a love and lose a friend__  
><em>_Four half-bloods lives shall end__  
><em>_Evil's daughter monsters cower__  
><em>_A spirit saved within a flower__  
><em>_Defend the earth from endless death__  
><em>_And hear an oath with a friends last breath__ (P.S Roxallene is the quest leader.)_

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Roxallene finally broke the silence. "What does it mean?" she asked a little bit nervous because of the fifth line.

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out." Alison admitted.

They walked to the porch to talk to Mr. D and Chiron. When they walked out the door they saw a fat guy in a Hawaiian t-shirt and a guy with a beard in a wheelchair with a baby blue blanket covering his legs playing pinochle.

They walked towards Chiron and Alison told him "We need to get to the-" she just froze with her eyes pure gold for a minute.

Hagan waved his hand in front of her face and asked "What's wrong with her?"

"Precognition." Chiron replied while shooing Hagan away with his right hand.

"She's looking into the future?" asked Hunter.

"Yes." said Emily.

"since when could she do that?" asked Alexandra. (i'm sorry I haven't been writing about everyone)

"Always." said Roxallene.

Her eyes went normal and she unfroze. "Hey guys guess what." said Alison.

"What?" The other six asked in unison.

"We're going to San Francisco." Roxallene smirked at that.

As they walked through camp they said their quick goodbyes. Roxallene ran to the Hades cabin and told Nico di Angelo about the prophecy. "The _third _great prophecy?" he asked terrified

"Yes, and dude why did you put so much emphasis on 'third'?" asked Roxallene

"Nothing, now go get in that van and eat as many strawberries as your little heart desires." he said while pushing her out of the door.

She stopped by the Apollo cabin and chatted with her friend Diana for a while. She walked out and went through camp and walked down Half-Blood Hill and got in the van. She notice everyone picking at the strawberries and started eating some herself. Roxallene always loved strawberries.

In Roxallene's eyes this was the perfect time of her day. Eating strawberries in a van driven by a guy with eyes all around his body with six people you barely know. Perfect right.

**(Next I'm doing Hagan and if you want the list on how the chapters are going to be in order check the story results on my OC thing)**


	2. Hagan II

Hagan

II

Hagan made the mistake of waking up Emily when she passed out in a bucket of strawberries. "Emily wake up." he said as he shook her.

She slapped him still unconscious much to his annoyance. Everyone in the van started laughing even Argus. "Emily wake up!" he yelled in her ear.

She tried to hit him again but his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her arm two inches from his face. "Hey Roxy do you mind waking up Emily?" asked Alison.

"Sure." replied Roxallene.

She tapped Emily's arm and she woke up. Again much to Hagan's annoyance. A couple hours later they stopped in Las Vegas. Everyone was asleep except Hagan and Roxallene. Roxallene was reading a book in the dark and Hagan was battling a stop sign. Hagan went to check on Roxallene but she wasn't there. He woke everyone up and told them that Roxallene was gone.

All Emily had done was slap him. They all got out of the van and saw Roxallene struggling against a monster. Roxallene just froze where she was and the monster withered and died. "Roxallene, how did you do that?" asked Hunter.

She walked toward them and said "It just happened as if it was sent back to Tartarus."

"I'm going to use the bathroom." said Hagan as he walked to the hotel and casino down the road.

They all followed him to the casino and hotel. Hagan went to the bathroom. The floor was covered in white tiles and the room smelled of honey. He hurried up because it was getting dark and they needed to get to the van. He walked out and looked for a clock but there weren't any in the hotel.

He walked over to the rest of the group and saw them throwing money in a pile. Drachmas and mortal money were being tossed everywhere. Then Emily threw a paper clip at Hagan. He just glared and said "Guys we need to get back to the van."

"Wait, we are staying here tonight." said Alexandra.

"Okay I guess." said Hagan

A lady walked over them and said "Here are your platinum lotus cash cards." she took out seven debit card looking things and gave them to them one by one.

"Have you decided which room you are staying in?" asked the lady

"Oh, we have no money." said Alison

"No, I can't leave you guys on the street. Free of charge." she said while repositioning her name tag

"Ooh, then I'll take this one." said Hagan while pointing at the map on the wall.

"Good choice." said the lady as she took them to there suite.

Hagan walked in and studied the place. There was a big couch, two recliners, a flat screen TV, and a small kitchen. "Where are the beds?" asked Roxallene

"This isn't the whole suite. The boys room is over there to your right and the girls is to the left"

He walked in and looked around at the room. It had five beds, a big flat screen TV, a mini fridge, and an air hockey table. This was awesome. "Hunter this is awesome." said Hagan as he sat down his bags.

"I agree." said Hunter as he plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV.

Hagan opened the door from his room and opened the door to the suite. He got on the elevator and went to play a few games at the casino while everyone else was eating the free food.

He walked up to a machine and he saw a vaguely familiar fat guy in a Hawaiian shirt. "Excuse me are you almost done?" asked Hagan.

He turned around instantly with eyes burning with purple fire. "How dare you disturb the all might Dio-"

"More demigods?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're on a quest." Hagan replied.

Hagan blinked at him trying to remember him "Dionysus?" asked Hagan.

"Yes I am." said Dionysus

"Do you have a fountain I need to IM Chiron?" asked Hagan

"Oh, yeah I always have an emergency fountain in my pocket." said Dionysus sarcastically.

"Well, do you have the time?" asked Hagan.

"No, this place does." replied Dionysus.

For a while Hagan didn't understand until he checked his watch. It was spinning out of control. Outside seconds in the casino were minutes. Minutes were hours. Hours were weeks. How long have they been there. Hagan thought at least four hours. Four weeks to a month. They've been there for a whole month! Hagan ran around the hotel and the casino looking for the rest of the group.

He first found Emily at the buffet trying many different foods with just one swipe of her cash card. He started shaking her and she hit him again. Hagan smiled as if it was a joke. "Hitting me was so last month." he said while she gave him a confusing glare.

"This is _the_ Lotus Hotel and Casino. We have been in here a month!" said Hagan trying to get her thoughts straight.

"Oh, let's get the rest of the group!" yelled Emily while pulling Hagan by his shirt.

Next they ran into Roxallene who seemed to not be under the spell of the hotel and casino anymore. "Guys I'm glad I found you." said Roxallene.

"This is _the_ Lotus Hotel and Casino and we've been in here a month!" said Roxallene.

"We kind of already know that." replied Hagan.

The three of them took off to their suite to get Hunter. Hagan busted through the door panting and told Hunter "Lotus.. casino... hotel... a month."

He understood what Hagan meant and ran along with them. Next they found Alexandra in the hot tub. "_The_ Lotus Hotel and Casino!" said Hunter.

"We have been here a month!" they all said at the same time.

Alexandra popped out of the hot tub still wearing her dry clothes. "Where's Anima at?" she asked

Hagan checked his watch again and said "I don't know but make that a month and a week."

They continued running. They found Anima in the suite. Surprisingly they didn't check the girls room. "I know already." said Anima as they went out of the hotel and casino.

They were outside and Argus left. They started walking. They were all talking to each other and playing games on the on the side of the rode. After a while Hagan guessed that traveling in a group would get them attacked. Four Laistrygonians jumped out of the tree throwing bronze flaming cannonballs at them.

Hagan barely dodged one to the face denting a mailbox. "Laistrygonians don't go as south as Nevada!" yelled Roxallene as she turned one to dust.

The rest ran away for some reason. Roxallene weirdly appeared right next to Hagan and said "I can tell that's not all of them." said Roxallene while she was biting her lip.

A couple miles and a couple monster attacks Hagan noticed something was wrong.

He just didn't see it but his eyes went wide when he did know.

"Guys guess what." said Hagan.

"What?" the others asked.

"We left Alison at the hotel."

The others groaned and turned around to go get their lost member.

**Next I'm doing Alison while she is still at the casino. Like I said I'll make it up. :D**


	3. Alison III

Alison

III

**(Sorry I kept losing this and I decided to skip to when they were walking down the road)**

Alison reached her lowest when she used the river Styx as a phone. They were walking and Alison remembered that they have been in there over a month and obviously Hunter was keeping track.

_One month, two days, four hours, and about six minutes_. She kept replaying what Hunter said when she accidentally gave Hagan a black eye.

"Hey guys, I think we need to IM someone." asked Alexandra.

"You think?" asked Emily sarcastically.

They walked by a fountain and it sprayed Emily. Alexandra smirked and the others laughed.

"I don't think the prophecy was over," Alison looked at her sandals "There must be another line."

She thought she was crazy when more words played in her head.

_Friends, family, and gods rejoice_

_Happiness ends by the leaders choice_

_Gods, am I crazy?_ She asked herself silently.

"Guys I think I just received more prophecy." said Alison.

"What?" asked Anima suddenly interested.

Alison opened her mouth to speak. "Friends, family, and gods rejoice. Happiness end by the leaders voice."

Roxallene looked about ready to throw up. "Roxy, you okay?" asked Emily.

Well, it turns out she did, and it was all over Hunter. Everyone was laughing while Hagan was on fire.

Alison looked behind her "Hagan!" she screamed very confused.

Alexandra jutted him with water. A cat bit Alison's toe causing her to scream. Weirdly the sun came out at two AM. _Did I do that?_ Alison thought.

That was when all Hades broke loose. The nearest fire hydrant exploded and shot water everywhere. The sun was still up. "Whats going on?" asked Hagan as he slid past the water.

"I don't know." said Anima trying to stay calm.

Alison got a weird vibe from that girl. She barely talked in the past month. Alison laughed at the joke she made in her head, but everything was still going crazy.

An invisible force flung Hagan across the street straight into Emily. "Ah!" he yelled as he flew fifteen feet in the air. They both tumbled into a fence. Hunter ran up to them. Alison followed him.

"Etes-vous les gars faire du mal?" asked Hunter.

"Did I get a concussion or is he speaking French?" asked Emily.

Hagan sat up "Probably the second one." he said holding his head.

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Quand le mariage?" asked Hunter. **(Guys are you translating this?)**

Alison started laughing "I don't speak French but I'm pretty sure he just asked when is the wedding." she fell on floor cracking up.

Hagan glared and Emily just sat there emotionless. Alison turned and saw Anima, Roxallene, and Alexandra about to fall down a fissure in the ground. They all fell down together. Alison looked down the crevice. "Where does it lead?" asked Hagan.

"Enfers." said Hunter.

"In English please." said Hagan.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Let's jump." Hagan said as he jumped in the hole.

"Hagan!" Emily yelled as she jumped after him.

Alison glanced at Hunter. He nodded reassuringly and they jumped together.

Soon they all caught up to each other because Emily's weird power. They were all falling. "How long should this take?" asked Emily.

"À propos plus dix minutes" said Hunter.

"What's up with him?" asked Alexandra.

"He's stuck on French mode." said Hagan as if it should be normal.

Hagan did flips and Anima was sitting in the corner blending in with the shadows like always. The farther they got down the more hot it became. To bad none of them were Khione's kids.

Roxallene was shivering which was pretty weird. Hagan caught on fire again. Emily just ignored while Hagan was screaming his lungs out. "Alex utiliser votre sueur, Hagan et tremper dans l'eau!" yelled Hunter from the corner across from Anima.

Since there was no water, Alexandra had to improvise. They were all hot so she used their sweat to put out a flaming Hagan. He sighed and they kept falling through the void darkness.

About seven minutes later they looked below them. Alison screamed "Lethe!"

They plummeted to the water and they screamed.

Everything went black and all she heard were screams.

She sat bolt upright in brown sand. "What- where am I?" asked Alison, at least that was what she though her name was.

"Alison êtes-vous d'accord?" what language was he speaking was that French?

"Je pense qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle est amnésique!" he yelled.

She studied herself for a while. She was wearing the same tattered orange shirt like most of the others. "Alison, do you remember who you are?" asked the sweating girl holding a leather jacket in her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Alison as she tried to get up.

"I'm Alex." said the 'Alex' girl.

"Je suis chasseur de." said the French guy.

"His name is Hunter and he is stuck on French mode." said Alex.

She heard groaning a few yards away. "Hagan, are you okay?" asked the girl in the magenta tank top as she ran over to him.

"How do you return someones memory?" asked the leather jacket girl.

Another girl shrugged "Emily, how do you expect me to know?"

The 'Emily' girl said "I don't know either Roxy."

The 'Hagan' boy stepped in. "Hypnos, Mnemosyne, I can think of tons."

The boy caught on fire and 'Alex' drenched him in sweat. "Why do you keep randomly catching on fire?" asked the 'Roxy' girl.

"If I knew it wouldn't keep happening!" yelled the boy.

"So let me get this straight," she looked at the boy "Are you Hagan?" asked Alison.

"Yes I am." said the boy.

She pointed to the 'Roxy' girl and asked "Your Roxy?"

"Oh, I'm Roxallene." she said as she pointed at herself.

She pointed at the leather jacket girl "Your Emily?"

"Yep." she said.

She pointed to the girl in the magenta shirt "You are Magenta Shirt?"

"No, I'm Anima." she said.

She pointed to French boy "Hunter?"

"Oui, mon nom est chasseur de." he said.

"I take that as a yes." said Alison as she looked down at her tattered orange shirt.

"How do you say yes in French?" asked Alison.

"Yes." said Hunter.

"He used English!" yelled Emily.

"Wait, did he say yes in French?" asked Roxallene.

"Hunter say Oui." said Roxallene.

"Yes." he said again.

"Hunter, can you speak French?" asked Emily.

"Non, je ne peux pas vraiment que c'est une chose Aphrodite, parce que c'est la langage de l'amour, je suppose." Alison really didn't get any of that.

As they were walking she kept remembering small details. "Alex, how are we going to get out of Hades?" she asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"In my vision we were in a bus and we passed the Hollywood sign and Roxy asked when we were getting to San Francisco." said Alison while looking at her sandals.

They ran into a palace and a black river. "Styx." whispered Roxallene.

All her memories flooded back to her.. "Pensez-vous que Hadès nous aidera?" asked Hunter.

"Not with me." said Alexandra.

"You speak French?" asked Anima.

"No, I just heard some words like Hadès nous aidera and that's French for Hades will help us." she said as she continued walking.

Alison saw the giant hellhound and screamed. Anima walked up to it and said "I like you, you remind me of the kitten who murdered my mother." **(Your welcome Rosemary :D)**

She twirled her silver blade in her hand. She maniacally laughed and sunk the blade into the animals stomach. "It's name is Hound Lasher and was made for killing you."

Alison was put through many emotions at the time. Fear, disbelief, curiosity, and confusion. "A cat murdered your mother?" asked Hagan stupidly.

She started grinding her teeth and slowly turned around "Yes, Reeds a kitten killed my mother."

"Hagan, do you like eternal punishment?" she asked with a crazy grin on her face.

He yelped and caught on fire again. Alexandra rolled her eyes and drenched him in sweat again.

"Μπορώ ακόμα να μιλούν ελληνικά?" asked Hunter. (Can I still speak Greek?)

"Well, at least you can speak Greek." said Emily.

"Δεν ξέρω πολλά όμως." said Hunter. (I don't know a lot though.)

"Then you might as well keep speaking French." Alison said.

"Ensuite, je pense que je vais." he said again. **(I'd try to translate the page to English.)**

"Let's send an Iris Message." said Alison trying to enlighten their moods.

"Alison, all seven of us are legally dead." said Emily.

Anima raised her hand. "I should have been legally dead sixty years ago."

They kind have just blocked that out. "Alison, do you have photokinesis?" asked Alexandra.

"Yeah, you make the mist?" asked Alison.

She nodded. "Emily, wanna send the message?" asked Alexandra.

"Sure." Emily walked over and took a drachma out of her pocket.

They made a dark rainbow in the black mist of the Styx. "Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering." and with that Emily tossed in the coin.

"Show me Chiron, trainer of heroes, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York." said Emily.

The mist shimmered and showed a man in a wheelchair reading a novel. "Chiron?" asked Emily.

Emotions flooded across the old centaur's face. Relief, concern, confusion, anger, and curiosity. "Where have you been?" asked the centaur in a firm voice.

"Um, Lotus Hotel and Casino." said Emily.

Hagan cut in "I ran into Mr. D didn't he tell you?"

In the corner a man in a Hawaiian print shirt. His eyes went wide and his skin went pale. "Don't tell Zeus!" he demanded childishly.

Chiron sighed "Nephews," he laughed "My brothers left me to babysit him for fifty more years."

"You guys are dead." he said trying to keep a sturdy face.

"No, we're alive and I'm reporting all the stuff so far," Hagan smiled "I keep randomly catching on fire, Hunter's stuck on French mode, Alex has to use sweat to put me out," he smelled himself and almost threw up "Anima killed a hellhound in one blow to the stomach," the daughter of Hades smiled "That's all I have to say right now."

Emily slashed her hand through the mist. "Wai-" the line was cut of and they were quiet for a while.

"So, where do we set up camp?" asked Roxallene.

**(It's not a lot but it's more than I've done for the story.) I'm writing these words to get 1,800 words.**


	4. Hunter IV

Hunter

IV

Hunter sat in the sand by the black river wondering if they could get passed the river.

Luckily their bags were endless. Roxallene got the stuff for a tent out of her bag and set it down. They all looked at her quizzically. "Wait you guys didn't pack a survival kit?" she asked.

She sighed "Cupcake?" she asked bringing out a tray full of cupcakes.

"How did you know?!" asked Hagan while stuffing one in his mouth.

"I'll take one!" yelled Emily.

Roxallene ended up giving them all cupcakes. Hunter was happy and was still speaking French. He tried to stay awake because he knew dreams were very vivid in Hades. He didn't care anymore and instantly fell into a dream.

It was a dark room and a shadow was in the corner of the room. "Hello Hunter." said the man.

"Q-qui êtes-vous?" He asked.

_That was low I can't even talk in a dream. He_ thought.

"I am Thanatos." said the man.

"D'accord, nous pouvons dépêcher cette place Capot Moteur De Pain Grillé." he said.

He walked out of the shadows and glared. "My name isn't Bonnet Toast!" he yelled.

"D'accord La Comète Rôti." Hunter said.

"Really, Comet Roast?" asked the god.

"Oui." said Hunter while nodding.

"Tonique Vanter?" asked Hunter.

"Tonic Boast!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm going against orders from my boss to give you this." he said as he took out an old piece of paper.

"It's a map and it will help you on you way."

He took the map and put it in his pocket. The scene shifted and he was on Olympus. It was dark and breezy. Alexandra screamed. Alison was on the ground with a sword through her side. Roxallene ran towards her and picked her up.

He heard some one yell from the throne room. Alexandra and  
>Roxallene looked at each other. "Hunter and Hagan." they said together.<p>

"Anima can you watch Alison?" asked Alexandra.

She just nodded and they ran up the long stairs. Hunter followed them and what he saw was crazy. A giant three-headed dog.

Hunter watched the dog rip off the throne of Hera and throw it straight toward him. He sat bolt upright in the tent next to Hagan.

"Hunter are you okay?" asked Hagan.

"Ouais, je viens de recevoir cette carte à partir Thanatos." Hunter said.

"Wait can you say that again in French?" Hagan asked.

"Oui," Hunter said "Yeah, I just got this map from Thanatos." Hunter said in English this time.

"Show me the map!" Hagan said excitedly.

Hunter took the map out of his pocket. "Here." Hunter said as he gave Hagan the map.

"A map of the underworld. Or at least I think," he turned the map upside down "It's in ancient Greek." Hagan said as he gave Hunter the map.

Hunter put the map under his pillow and got out of the tent. Hagan followed him. "Hunter has something to tell you," said Hagan "He got a map from Thanatos in a dream."

"Ooh dream map! Like that's the biggest thing ever." Emily said sarcastically.

"Hey Hagan!" A curly blond haired boy came out of the shadows with pitch black eyes.

His eyes went normal and Hagan stepped forward. "Drake, what are you doing here?" Hagan asked.

"Um, Neph Tartar Sauce sent me here." he said.

_Neph Tartar Sauce? _Hunter thought.

"I believe it is Tartarus." Roxallene said.

"I know your secret Roxallene Zoe Hunter, so I suggest you stay quiet." Drake said.

Roxallene paled. "H-how do you know?" she asked nervously.

"Secrets safe with me." he said.

He made to zip his lips. Hunter freaked out at what he saw. A sword straight through his head. Drake fell over blood sliding through the brown sand.

He popped up, took out the sword, the blood turned gold, it faded, and his wound disappeared. "Who keeps stabbing me?" he asked, rubbing his head.

They all stared at him blankly, everyone except for Hagan. "Drake, go back to camp." he said.

"I have pwesents thwough." he said.

He shuffled through a tool belt. He handed Anima something. "Here you go daughter of Haiti, a hammer." he said as he handed her the bronze hammer.

"For you French dude," he said while pointing at Hunter. "A Fabergé egg." he said.

He tossed it to Hunter. "Do you just carry those around?" Hagan asked.

He ignored him. "Oh yeah, I'm the reason all your powers went haywire." he said dismissively.

"Hagan I got you a-" he was cut off by Roxallene.

"You did what?"

"Guys, Roxallene's dad is-" she screamed, covering her ears.

"Who," Emily asked.

Hagan walked up to Drake and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back. "Oh gods, oh that's not that bad, I thought you meant she was a god or something."

She pulled out a bronze dagger. "If you tell anyone, you will be limbless, and I will have a very scrawny dinner."

"isn't that a little too harsh Roxy?" Alison asked.

Anima seemed to be drifting off. She started to sing a little song while staring into the darkness. She started drawing on a piece of paper from the tent.

When she finished, they all walked over to her. It looked like Anima, except she was smiling, skipping, and not very devilish.

"I remember when I was a little girl, and yes I do mean the 1800s."

She pursed her blood red lips and turned the page. She held her hand out in front of them. "Colored pencils please." she said.

"Who made Anima happy," Hagan asked, "I thought she's never smiled in her life."

"I used to always be happy." she said.

Roxallene twirled her fingers around in her red highlights. "Guys, I have a _big _secret."

"Huh," they all asked.

"I'm-I'm a daughter of T-Tar-Tartarus." she squeezed her eyes together, ready to be judged.

Everyone looked shocked, but had a look of sympathy in their eyes. "Roxy, why didn't you tell us?" Alexandra asked because everyone seemed at a loss of words.

Hunter wanted to speak but he had decided not to, considering the fact that he could only speak French. "Oh yeah, sorry Hunter." Drake said.

He flicked his hand. "What do you mean sorry?"

He held his throat. "Gods, I can speak English!" he said.

"Guys, trouble is coming and there are tons, and by tons I mean millions." Roxallene said.

"It's Melinoe and an army of ghosts. Run guys, now!" Drake shouted.

Millions of ghosts appeared. Her left side was black and hardened. And her right side is pale and chalky. She was wearing a golden dress and shawl. The ghosts grabbed them and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of him and he saw black.

**Happy, Hagan? I used your idea with Melinoe! R&R please, it means so much and will help me write faster! Sorry it's so short but do you expect me to write more so you can be mad and wait forever? and remember I'm not going to quit this.**


	5. Hagan IV and a half

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I have had trouble updating this month. I was going to do a 96 page thing that I have 6 ut 8 chapters completed, but while I'm ahead I just decided to show you this and do Emily next**

* * *

><p>Hagan's POV<p>

IV ½

I couldn't see. All I could hear was Drake shouting at Melinoe to let him go. So, now we're siting, in wooden chairs, tied up, blindfolded, back to back, with a homicidal thirteen year old god, a daughter of Tartarus, an insane daughter of death, a victory child (me, if you don't know), a French boy, and a-

_We get it Hagan. _The voice of Drake said in my head.

_Drake, what are you doing in my thoughts?_

_Melinoe stole my clothes. :D_

_How did you make a mind smiley face? And why does that make you happy? How are you in my thoughts?!_

_The smiley face was a mistake. I'm still getting used to this weird power. I meant D:._

_Get out!_

_I'm stuck!_

_Why gods!_

_I don't know!_

_Shut up!_

_Make me!_

_Why don't you both just shut up! You're hurting my ears!_

_Anima?_

_Yes Anima!_

_Wait I'm going to do something so we know who is who._

_Who was that?_

_Drake: It was me!_

_Hagan: Oh, I thought you were Hunter._

_Roxallene: What is going on?_

_Hagan: Drake got the four of us stuck in his mind._

_Drake: I'm gonna try to break the connection. Most of you might die._

_Hagan, Roxallene, and Anima: No!_

_Drake: Too bad!_

I couldn't hear anyone's voice. Drake said, "I heard that Hagan."

"No you didn't"

_I did now._

_Get out!_

_No, I don't want to._

_Oh no, Hagan are you fine if I stay in room A1?_

_What?_

_My body's about to go._

_What does that mean?_

_I have to stay in your body for a while._

_No!_

_Too bad!_

_Well, before you do, can you get us out of here?_

_Sure. I think I could multitask._

_Okay, what are you going to use?_

_Magic._

_I hate magic. -_-_

_Too bad._

He said some words in Latin and I could see again and move my hands.

"Thanks Drake."

"Your welcome." Drake's voice came from my mouth and I had no control over what he said.

I sighed. " Drake, can you please not go through the X files?"

"What are the X files? Oh never mind. Aw, it actually says keep out Drake."

_Get out!_

_Maybe I don't wanna._

"I, Hagan Reeds, son of Nike, have a crush on the ho-"

I covered my mouth.

_Drake, don't read the X files!_

_Aw, why?_

_Because I don't want you knowing all my personal secrets and stuff._

_Ooh what's this? Oh it's your eyeball._

"Ah, my eye! Drake, stop!"

"Make me."

Drake hit me in the face, which looked pretty weird considering we're sharing a body.

_Hm, what's this thing? Oh, your amygdala. I'm gonna have some fun with this. :)_

_What does the amygdala do?_

_It's the part of the brain that processes fear._

_Oh gods, Drake, don't destroy me._

_Nah, maybe I want to._

"Hagan, are you okay?" Roxallene asked me.

"I have a god inside my brain. Do I look okay?"

"Um, actually, you look just fine." Alex interrupted.

_Hit her where it hurts. Punch her in the nose!_

_Drake!_

_Sorry._

"We better get going, my head is starting to-"

"Ooh what does this do? And this?"

I heard Roxy grind her teeth. "Ah my ears!"

She looked annoyed. "I'm not that loud."

I made a high pitched sound that the others didn't seem to hear. I think I heard it all across the room. Like it was everywhere. I closed my eyes and in the dark I made the sound again. I painted a mental picture in my mind. I saw Melinoe in the corner staring at us. "Gods, I have echolo-"

Alison asked,"Echolo what?"

"Forget about it." I replied to her.

_Drake, do you think you can channel your powers into me so we can shadow travel out of here? You messed up my ears and now I have echolocation._

_Right on it dude._

I felt a jolt of energy in my body.

_Here ya go!_

_Thanks._

_No problem._

_Well, how can I repay you?_

_Your life._

_Um..._

_Shut up and save the day!_

_Okay._

"Now where's the door?" I asked as my eyes turned pitch black.

I grabbed Drake and the others and disappeared in a column of shadows.

And that was when I caught on fire. Well, I was on fire but I wasn't burning to death. It actually felt a little soothing.

_Hm, this is awesome. What other powers do I get?_

_Um, here's my card, you'll get it when you go to sleep._

_Yeah._

"Hagan get out of your thoughts and help us make a fire!" Roxy shouted from the small pile of twigs they were sitting at.

I picked up a piece out of my nose. (Don't ask)

I burnt in my palm and I threw it in the pile. "Now," I got up and my body stopped flaming, "Does anyone have any lighter fluid?"

"I have some!" Drake shouted from my my mouth.

"Oh, if you make it come out of my nose, I will send you to Tartarus."

"Again?"

"Yes again!"

"Okay, then I will make you regurgitate my tool belt."

Then I started gagging. It felt like a snake was crawling out of my stomach and up my throat. "I'm not cleaning that up." Emily said as she covered her eyes.

When I looked down I saw a black belt laying on the ground. "Where are we?" I asked as I picked up the thing that is drenched in my lunch.

"Probably California." Roxy replied.

I sighed.

_This is going to be a long walk._

_You're not even the one walking!_

_-_- Shut up Hagan_

_Do you want me to half spam you?_

_Half spam?_

_Yeah, ½... And so on_

_Please don't half spam me. I'll give you eagle vision if you don't._

_I'd like eagle vision!_

_Don't spam me then._

_Okay._

_I'll play with your eyes awhile and see what I can do. Maybe I can enhance your intelligence. It's like a big hollow cave in here!_

"Shut up Drake."

Everyone looked at me weirdly. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that aloud."

Emily sighed and said, "Oh Hagan, what are we going to do with you?"

_Drake, I'm gonna heart spam you._

_Heart spam?_

_Heart spam._

_What's heart spam?_

_..._


	6. No one IV and three quarters

**Yeah, this will most likely suck. I'll try to steadily update both of my stories but no promises.**

* * *

><p>3rd person general POV<p>

Not necessarily V, IV, or IV and a half, so, I guess IV and ¾?

It was tragic. But, their quest had literally just started. Well, that is, if you don't count the month in the casino...

Roxallene was the first to break their awkward silence. "So, are we just going going to sit here like babies? I _am_ the leader after all."

That shot Hagan's compulsiveness off. He shot and started shouting, "You'd all be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Actually, who was the one that got us out of the casino? Me."

"Actually," Emily butted in. "It was Hag-"

"Shut up, Emily!"

"You did not just tell me to shut up."

Alison's small voice was barely audible. "Please guys, stop."

"It's not the time, Alison." Roxallene said in a harsh sounding voice.

Alex and Anima walked over and the five of them just started arguing, six in Drake's case, but he wasn't doing much talking.

Hunter got in because he was the only 'manly' male in the situation. "Guys, where did our _amitié _go?"And that was when a punch directed to Anima's face. Yeah, punch the homicidal maniac, she won't bite. Instantly, Emily had regretted what she had done.

Every shadow of that place consumed the five, things scraping at their legs, arms, and faces.

Then came the mini hurricane, drenching them all in rain.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind, and a tornado formed. Obviously the work of Nike's son and his speed.

After that was a forest fire.

And then everything except for Emily and Hagan slowed down.

They started fist fighting, rolling into a nearby river.

As time fixed, Hunter was shout peace protests.

Alison had had enough. She screamed her loudest scream. She was pretty sure you could hear it all the way at San Francisco bay.

They all quieted instantly. Alison was about to speak. A dark voice interrupted her, leaving her at a loss of words.

"Hello young demigods. I am not here to help, I am her to challenge one of you to a duel."

"Well," Roxallene started. "Since he is most likely Hades, I am a generation above him."

Drake's voice came from Hagan's mouth, "I am three generations above him."

Anima volunteered.

"I don't fight my children

Hagan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. A blue light came out of his chest and went into the other thirteen-year-old.

He smiled at the boy passed out on the floor.

Drake shot up. "Well, I don't fight weaklings."

"How dare you call the lord of the dead weak?"

"Because I'm super powerful!"

Hades walked up to him. The fifteen foot tall giant was staring at the small five foot boy.

He tried to look tough.

"If I win I get every single one of your powers and your immortality."

Drake instantly retorted. "And if I win, you have to stop going after us. Now swear on the Cocytus."

"Why would I swear on the Cocytus? I already have eternal misery."

"How about the Acheron?"

"Sorrow is my immortal life."

"Well, swear on the Plegethon, you'll burn from the inside out."

He grinned. "I, Hades, swear on the river Plegethon that if they win I will leave them alone."

"I, Drakon Orion Orcus Ramirez, swear on the Plegethon that if Hades wins, I will give up my powers and immortality."

"Then it is settled." they both said at the same time.

He looked around and the others nodded. He smiled a weak smile.

Drake pulled a toothpick out of his pocket and it changed into a three-foot-long Celestial Bronze and another metal they've never saw sword.

A shadow developed in Hades' hand and became a Stygian Iron sword.

They slashed and fought until Hades backed up. He through a poison knife in Drake's direction.

The son of Nike jumped in front of him, the blood staining his t-shirt, a knife through his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss dude, but I have SO much more planned for him. I not mean enough to kill a character in the sixth chapter, but hey. See you soon guys. And just so you know, this takes place in July. If you're smart enough, you will know what I mean.<strong>

**With much apologies,**

**Drake Son of Hephaestus **


	7. Emily V

**Lol, I'm cackling because I murdered Hagan. Well, not as suspenseful as Uncle Rick, but it's still edge of your chair suspense. Love my awesome readers and blah blah blah I'm not Rick Riordan as I stated above. NOW READ! I'm talkin to you Elmlea...**

Emily

V

(Finally...)

Emily stared at the boy on the ground. She had to admit it, she had a small crush on him. Mostly because she thought he was fourteen she met him.

"_O Ádi, ti dýnami kai ti dýnami, écho na enkataleípsei to kathestós mou kai aftón ton agóna_." Drake bowed his head.

Emily instantly translated it to, "Oh Hades, power and might, I give up my status and this fight."

A bright golden light enveloped Hades. "Your friend has passed. You will not be getting him back soon. I have made sure he gets sent to Tartarus."

"No!" they all shouted.

"It shall be." And with that, he disappeared.

"He's watching us to make sure we don't do any stupid." Anima said.

They were all crying.

Roxallene grabbed Hagan and they all flashed to the Empire State Building. Drake passed out. They later learned he went into a coma.

They walked to the guy at the front desk. "Is... is that guy d-dead?"

"Yes." Alex said. "He is."

Hunter took off Drake's toolbelt and felt inside. "How does this thing work?"

Roxallene grabbed it, put it around her waist and pulled out twenty drachmas.

She laid them on the table. "Give us the card."

"Okay." He gave them the keycard and Roxallene slipped it into the emergency slot. She pushed the 600 button and the elevator went up.

It was a fairly cloudy night thunder rumbling in the distance.

Hunter looked fine until he had cam to his senses and had a panic attack.

He started hyperventilating. "Hunter, what's wrong?"

Alison's eyes went gold again. "Get me out of here!"

"What?" the others asked.

"If we don't get off here, I'm going to die!"

Anima pushed the emergency button and it stopped. Hunter pried open the doors on the 4th floor. They took the stairs down.

(Time skip to funeral)

Drake, his mother, and another boy sat next to each other.

"Who would like to say something?" the guy asked.

Roxallene stood up and walked next to the body. "There are great miseries one experiences in life, one after another, but these miseries are like the night sky, pitch black and endless but they have stars in them that signify hope and overcome the night as dawn." She wiped her tears. "I have not known Hagan long but I feel as if I've known him for years."

She sat down and Drake walked up. "Me and Hagan have been friends since I was-"

"Dude, he's gone."

"Hagan?!" everyone shouted.

"In the flesh."

Drake said, "I told you to wait!"

"I waited a day!"

"Okay," Drake started. "you might be very confused, that's why I'm going to tell you what happened. I was inside of him..."

(Flashback)

_Hey Hagan, I have a plan._

_What?_

_I can't really tell you yet, Hades is listening._

_So, what do I do?_

_When Hades throws the knife, jump in front of it._

_What? Are you serious?_

_Yes, I am serious._

_Okay, if you say so..._

_;)_

I instantly sent out a mortal form. I kept my powers over Hades in that form so he wouldn't kill me with the Stygian Iron. But, I know what you're thinking, but did he take that power? The answer is no. A god of a certain power can't gain more of that power so it never left.

Hagan jumped in front of me and took the knife and I faked his death for him. Story solved.

"Now, let's get to C-a-l-u-f-o-u-r-n-u-h."

"Dude," Alex said. "You spelled California wrong."

"Oh."


	8. Alexandra VI

**Since this is my more read story, I will not update Victory, Forge, Sky, and Dove until I at least have 11 chapters on this. I will update like probably twice a week, no promises. Three chapters in two days. Woot woot.**

* * *

><p>Alexandra<p>

VI

Alex was very tired. Drake went back to camp. But before he did, he showered everyone in more gifts.

Alex got a pocket watch. Apparently it could slow down, speed up, freeze, and rewind time. She also got a book titled "Demigod Survival Guide"

She checked the author. Written by Drake Ramirez. Illustrated by Alison Song. She flipped to the first page. It had a picture of a small boy fighting a large beast.

She read the article by the picture that looked as life-like as a photograph.

She read under her breath, "So, you just found out you're a child of a Greek god? If so, continue reading. If not, burn this book before I burn you. First, you may have been attacked by a beast like in the illustration to the left."

She looked at the caption of the picture. "This monster, yes, monster, is commonly found in upper Maine and in the lower parts of Canada. It is called a Laistrygonian. Check the monster index on page 42 for a complete definition."

She turned to the page and read.

"Hey, Alex, look what I got!" Roxy shouted as she ran over.

She showed her a book that said. "How to Control the Mist (For Children of Primordial Gods)" and a spray bottle. "It's a fear potion. It makes the person sprayed see an illusion of their worst fear."

"Hm, I just got a pocket watch and a survival guide."

Hagan walked over. "Look!"

He took out a notepad and a necklace. The notepad said "Property of Drake Ramirez" and the necklace had an infinity symbol. "The notepad is used for contact between everyone and the necklace is use for power enhancement."

The others had gifts but Alex didn't know what they got.

Hagan pulled 40 papers out and gave them to Alex and Roxallene. It instantly refilled. He gave them both pens. "They're magic. Write anyone's name. As long as they have a pen. The other four have one and so does Drake. Each of the gods do to. Try it out."

Alex scribbled on the paper. _Aloha dad :) F: Alexandra Carol Jace T: Poseidon_

The paper disappeared and a minute later another paper appeared in it's place.

_Αγαπητοί Αλεξάνδρα,_

_Είμαι ικανοποιημένος είστε ακόμα ζωντανοί. Aloha και καλή τύχη. Θα πρέπει ακριβώς να καλέσετε Τύχη να κάνει το επίσημο ..._

_Με εκτίμηση,_

_Ποσειδώνα_

"Hagan, read this!" Alex shouted.

Hagan read it to her, "Dear Alexandra,

I am glad you are still alive. Aloha and good luck. You just need to call Luck make the official ...

Sincerely,

Neptune"

He paused. "Well, if you take it into more of a mythological point of view, it would say, Dear Alexandra, I am glad you are still alive. Aloha and good luck. You just need to call- wait, since luck is capitalized it means Tyche. Sincerely, Poseidon."

Shortly after their chat, they got into a car driven by Roxallene. Yes, they stole it, well, Emily stole it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just did this chapter so I could get my idea in. And the death schedule has changed. No one is safe :)<strong>


	9. Anima VII

**Yus! We've finally reached the ending! Of the first cycle, that is. I can't cancel this story on Anima. But be careful, I've planned a death in the next Emily chapter. Bet you can't guess who it is. Who guesses correctly gets told in a PM.**

* * *

><p>Anima<p>

VII

Life sucks. If Anima had to describe the world in two words, that's what she would say.

She was sent on a quest with six other cheerful children of gods people actually pray to. Excluding Roxy...

She was already insane, but these others had to interrupt her infinitesulk? It was inhuman. Well, so was she. Considering her eyes are gray (like the whole eye).

She stared out the window of the blue stolen Jeep. It was a little cramped considering that there were seven of them. Emily in the passengers seat, Roxy in the drivers, Anima on the right, Hagan in the middle with Alison, and Hunter on the left, and Alex on the floor.

Anima saw three ladies at a lemonade stand. One was measuring ribbon and the others were tending to the customers. They were very old ladies, they looked older than Anima (Age wise).

The one cutting ribbon stared straight at Anima. She snipped it and they hit a car.

Anima heard screaming and everything else. She felt a few souls pass. One was different. A mortal, obviously, but it was pretty peculiar. Like her mother...

No Anima, she thought, don't think about that.

"Don't think of what?" Roxy asked from behind her.

She screamed. She wasn't hurt. If she was, she didn't feel it...

She got up normally. Well, she was hurt. She had a big gash on her right arm. Except for that she was fine.

Then, she came to her senses. One of the others were most likely dead. She looked around. She saw that they were all fine. She looked at the cut on Hagan's forehead. About three inches above his left eye.

Alex was also cut, even though she was in the safest spot.

If anything, Hunter had it the worst. His head must have broken the window on impact. Knocking him out and shattering the glass around him.

She heard the sirens of police and ambulances. She took the paper and pen out of her back pocket and wrote,

_Dear Drake,_

_HELP!_

_From your dearest friend,_

_Anima Rune, daughter of Hades._

The paper disappeared and she opened her eyes to see herself. A little girl. The others were healed to an extent.

"Anima," Roxy asked. "Is-is that you?"

"Y-ye-yes." Anima replied in a stutter.

She was playing with a kitten. It was pure black. When ever it looked at her it's eyes were evilly red.

"Thank you for my kitten mother!" the little eight-year-old shouted.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll call him Louis!"

The scene shifted. Anima was there. Staring at the kitten who was very large and her mother's dead body.

Future Anima's face hardened, showing no emotion. "Oh gods," Hunter started. "you had it tough."

She cried.

The scene shifted once more. A boy and his dad in a car. The boy was a little younger than Anima. The dad was gloating about some brown belt. Anima registered the boy for Hagan.

They pulled up next to a simple colored house. The furniture was fairly neat inside. Except for all Hagan's karate trophies scattered across the room.

It flashed. A small boy stared at his house in flames, his father nowhere to be found.

Hagan broke down and started crying.

It flashed once more. Three boys, no older than eight were running through the woods. They were being chased by a pack of hellhounds.

The boys killed them and the scene changed again. A woman. It was dark place. She looked as if she was pregnant with a child...

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, Drake just randomly decided to ruin them emotionally by sending to relive their parent's deaths. Review and I will be happy :3 Plus, this is longer than the last three. one two three four<strong>


	10. Roxallene VIII

**So, yes, Princess Of Flames, it ****_is_**** Roxy's mother. I need to learn some back stories. Elmlea, could you tell me Emily's in a review?**

Roxallene

VIII

Roxy stared at the woman. She didn't know exactly who she was, but she had a few ideas.

Roxy stared. She tripped on something. "Who are you?" the woman screamed.

She had just realized she was in that time period. It wasn't just a memory.

She stared at the others, hurt in her eyes. "Makayla, we're here to take you back to camp."

Her eyes widen and ran over to them. "How are we going to get back?"

Roxy was ready to give all she could to help her mother. "Grab onto my-"

Flash. Hagan was staring at a few passed out boys. He was in the woods by a creek

He got some water in his hands and splashed it on the small blond.

He instantly jumped up and sent the sword to his neck, nearly beheading him.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hagan coughing.

"Who was that?" the blond boy asked.

Hagan walked into view. He cleared his throat. "I'm... um... Hunter, your brother!"

"Um, I'm an only child." Hagan said as he stared in amazement at the older boy.

"Oh, dad didn't tell you about me?"

"No, are you a demigod too?"

"Yes, son of Nike."

He felt his pocket buzz. He pulled out the notepad.

_coming in for a landing ;) also call me dakota like north dakota but in the south is their a south dakota im not big on states_

_Drake_

Hagan smiled at the spelling mistakes and lack of punctuation.

"Oh, and Drake, you also have a brother."

"I do?"

"Yeah, and his name is Dakota Eros Sigma Ramirez!" Hagan shouted.

"Ah!" a voice shouted from a tree.

Drake fell into the creek.

The water splashed the other soaking wet child and he groaned. "What happened?"

Regular Drake started, "I knocked you out smart-"

"Don't dare finish that sentence!" Alison threatened.

"Actually," Past Drake said. "_I _knocked him out."

Drake randomly went crazy. His whole body lit up like lighter fluid on a grill. "Listen, selfish, ungrateful, annoying, bratty, stuck-up, son of a-"

"Language!" Alison scolded.

"I was going to say god!"

"Okay."

"Anyway, I make the rules."

He stared at PD's shirt and it was consumed in flames.

PD was angry, she sent water from the creek, boiled, straight at FD. His eyes turned snowy white and the water turned into an icicle. "Child's play." FD said.

Drake snapped. Flash.

They were staring at two girls in a room. One looked like Anima and the other looked like the girl Roxy had met recently, Layla Ramirez.

**So How was this chapter? Hope it was good. No one guessed right :(**

**Well, anyway, tell me your OC's backstories if you haven't.**


	11. Hagan IX

**I'm posting one more chapter and I'm dome updating this story for like 4-7 days. Now, let's get on with the story. READ ROXALLENE VIII BEFORE THIS!**

Hagan

IX

PA (Past Anima, not Pennsylvania) stared at the others. "I'm not a therapist! Did she send you here?" she shouted

"Oh," FA started. "Yeah, mean old Jefferson sent us."

PA spoke up, "Why are there boys with you?"

FA spoke again, "Oh, they got lost on the way to the home for boys."

She glared straight at Hagan and mouthed, "You're welcome."

"Thanks" he said aloud.

"I'll go get my sister... Carol." Drake said as he slowly paced out of the room, Hunter and Hagan following.

"Hey, that's my middle name!" PA said.

"OK," Drake said. "Hunter, makeup, clothes, and hair. Now!"

"Thank you! I've been waiting the whole trip for this!"

Hunter unzipped his bag. Tons of wigs, makeup, shoes, and girl clothes tumbled out.

Hunter started by picking wigs out for Drake. He went through a quick emo phase, which Emily would've loved. He also became a cowgirl, a clown, a t-Rex look-a-like, an Anima, a business woman, and the one he chose, a curled brown wig, pink high heels, a a black and white dress. His makeup was done poorly because he was squirming all over the place.

"Um, Drake, couldn't you just have turned into a girl?"

"Shut up, Hagan." He put his clothes back on and a pink light enveloped him.

"Aphrodite?" Hunter asked.

He shook his head.

"Eros?" Hagan guessed.

He shook his head and said, "Hermaphroditus."

"Hermesaphrodite?" Hunter asked.

"Really, you don't know your own brother?" Hagan asked.

"How many children of Nike do you know of?"

"All of them!"

"Just shut up and swoon over me, Carol Ramirez."

"What's up with stealing names? And why'd you steal her name? And the Ramirez part throws me off. Ooh, you have a-"

"Hey," Hunter shouted. "That's my job!"

"Let's go!"

"But Drake, you're still wearing boy's clothing." Hagan said.

"Oh, big mistake Reeds. I'm gonna be the prettiest girl you've ever saw!"

"Bet you haven't saw the Aphrodites." Hunter muttered.

"You'll see!"

He ran into Hunter's bag (Weird alert!).

Minutes later, he ran out.

Hagan stared at what he was wearing. He knew it was his best friend, but he couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was. **(Lol, that sounds so messed up...)**

Hunter screamed. "Oh. My. Gods. You look amazing!"

Hagan fell over cold, whereas Hunter ran to him and smelled his dirty blond hair.

**This is where you guys get creative. What do you think Drake should wear? I want your ideas cause I'm stumped and don't know much about girls clothing... Remember, send in backstories!**


	12. Alison X

**OK, so the winner is... Princess Of Flames! And I am going to update until my death. Which is like 2-3 chapters away? Anyway, on to the chapter.**

Alison

X

"And then..." Alex sniffled. "She died from giving birth."

They all shifted uncomfortably. "How about you emo?"

Emily looked up from the manual from the stolen car. "Me? What do you want?"

"What's your scarring backstory?" Anima stared, her eyes scaring her to death.

"Um, my mom didn't care about me."

"Details!"

"Private information I mustn't disclose."

She glared.

She stared straight at Alison.

She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Hagan. "Now introducing, Carol Ramirez!"

A girl walked out. About 5 foot. She was wearing Greek style sandals and a white, gold-trimmed, Greek _chiton_ dress.

Her (His?) hair was in a long curled ponytail. They stopped and stared. It _was _very plain and outdated, but somehow it radiated beauty.

Drake walked in the room. (He was strangely a guy...)

He looked at "Carol" and screamed, "OMGS! YOU WOOK JUS WIKE MUMMY!"

He looked at Hagan and Alison read their silent conversation. _Dramatic effect?_, said Drake's eyes.

_Just don't get us caught_, Hagan replied, _Or you'll be in toilet water._

How could that boy be so playful? Hagan told her he was happy that Melinoe stole his clothes.

"I'm getting tired of this."

Snap. Flash.

"Ah!"

Three boys crashed into the eight.

Two of them, Hagan and someone else, looked about eleven. And the other boy looked about nine.

"You're me." Hagan and Drake said to their older counterparts.

Drake was wearing a black jacket. There were bags under his eyes.

They glanced at each other. "Yup, Drakon Orion Orcus Ramirez."

Small Drake flinched at the name, signaling he hadn't heard it in a good context.

Hagan looked at them.

"Don't worry dude, it's honorary."

He held out his hand and they did some complicated handshake. They both stuck out their fingers, shooting each other with finger guns. They both put their fingers to their mouths and blew smoke off it.

"How'd you-"

"Like I said, I'm you."

"Snap us out of here!" Roxy shouted. "Let me see my mum!"

"Well, we'll be right back." Hagan said.

"But-"

Snap. Flash.

**So, how was this? Yeah, I'm going to wait. Reviews mean faster updates :) I know it's short but it's better than nothing at all.**


	13. Hunter XI

**One more chapter till the big death! I hope the majority of you can't wait, even though your character might die. **

Hunter

XI

Drake spoke as soon as they appeared. "Guys, this is temporary. We're going back later. My mom just gets upset when I don't come home for two or more weeks."

"Wait," Hunter started. "Two weeks?"

"Yes, weirdly, time moves faster in the past."

Mind blown.

They walked to the nearest bus station.

They just decided to shadow travel instead.

They appeared at a small house. Where were they? Probably Ohio. Or one of the states nearby.

"Mom, I'm home!"

No reply.

"She must be out. I'll get us some snacks."

Hunter sat on the white couch, next to Emily.

Suddenly, three vampire looking things walked in the room.

"We must take them to master Hades, dead or alive."

One grabbed Hunter. He screamed.

The flew out and Drake ran in the room. He tried to help but was to late.

And for the second time in his life, Hunter was tied up _again_.

This time, he was bound and gagged. They weren't blindfolded.

They were sitting next to each other, facing a wall of obsidian.

"How are my visitors?"

Hades' voice rang through the room. A shadow formed and a humanoid figure stepped out.

He got right to point. "OK children,who wants to die first?"

He walked to Hunter and hit him on the neck with a whip of shadows.

It hurt.

Bad.

He walked to Anima, rubbed her pale cheek.

"I think I might kill the son of Nike first." Hagan started freaking out. "No, I should kill you."

he pointed his finger at the person of interest and maniacally grinned...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes, my keyboard broke and my laptop and phone are dead. I had to write this on my on-screen keyboard. Hope you like it! I gave big in the past two chapters. If you understand this, you'll know what I mean.<strong>

**"A fight that is not your fight is not worth fighting."**


	14. Emily XII ( :'( )

**No offense, but when I kill your character first, it's most likely not permanent. It is not like I'll kill everyone, except my life dummy, in the same chapter.**

**Sorry.**

Emily

XII

The finger. It was the the difference between life or death.

Emily compared it to the killing curse from Harry Potter.

Hades became Voldemort.

Emily didn't know if it was the mist or her imagination, but he lost his nose.

When his nose came back, she knew she was daydreaming.

"You, my little child of beauty."

Emily stared at the finger pointing at Hunter. She couldn't do anything but look.

Anima, who was sitting next to her, had shadows coiling around her arms and legs. Emily's best guess was that Hades, but you never know with Anima.

And for once, Emily saw the bigger picture. They weren't just quest mates. No. They were friends. Think about it. Anima used to not say anything. Now she opened up and they have to bind and gag her to get her shut up.

And herself. At the beginning, she always had her nose in a book and her headphones in. Now look at her! Her hair was braided by Hunter. She really didn't mind. He also picked out her outfit, a one-shouldered, tight, hot pink dress that ends just above her knee. Then some strappy, black heels with diamantés. Her nails were painted glittery black. Her lipstick was the same shade of pink that made bubblegum cower in fear. **(**_**I **_**don't even understand that joke...)**

She wanted to scream. She couldn't.

Hunter just looked.

"Well, gods do lie."

He winked. Emily felt as if she was falling. All she saw was black.

**:'( I cried when writing this. Don't stop reading Elmlea. I have saved a twist in a few chapters. But, that doesn't mean anyone else is safe either... And Emily gets special chapters via Elysium.**


	15. Alexandra XIII

**This chapter is probably the worst, best, most climatic, and most suspenseful. Keep reading. I once said this to Hagan Son of Nike, "Death is inevitable. ****Everyone dies at some point. And the funny thing, Anima only dies seconds before Hagan. I can't spoil the story. We need some suspense!** **" ****And it turns I meant her lips were a horrid shade of pink**

**Thank you for taking the time to read.**

Alexandra

XIII

It was so quick.

Her neck randomly started bleeding.

Anima started laughing. Hades smiled and winked. Anima. Dead.

Hagan started struggling. Dead.

Alex wondered who was next. Could it be her?

Hunter. Dead.

Only three.

Alison. Dead.

Alex and Roxy exchanged glances, tears begging to be let out.

Black.

A shadow covered the only source of light. "Who shall die first?"

A fire appeared where their bags were.

Their gags evaporated. "Roxallene should die first!"

Roxy's eyes glowed with pure hatred.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

The lights came on.

"Now, Alexandra Carol Jace, I will kill you personally. What would like as your last meal?"

An idea formed.

She remembered the page from the handbook. She made perfect plan.

She lowered it to a few words so Hades couldn't decode it.

Cupcakes, book, water, run.

"Cupcakes. Roxy's."

He nodded.

She recited page in her head.

Roxy's spirit appeared next to Hades. "Help me with these cupcakes."

She just nodded.

That gave her a few minutes.

She recited the page in her head.

_Section 6, Article 3_

_How to Escape a God: For Poseidon's children._

_Step 1: Distract the god with mind games or any other distraction._

Check

_Step 2: If you have powers over earthquakes: Create a tremor to knock something over to get you freed. If you have power over water: Think of the nearest body of water._

It was the Lethe. She could lose all her memories. But hey, it's better than dying.

_Three: Coil the water around your bond._

Check

_Four: Freeze_

_Five: Melt_

_Six: If they are lose enough,your free._

Check, check, and check.

She jumped and ran, straight through the portal Roxy came out of.

She found herself in the mortal world, surrounding hundreds of deceased. All at the hands of Cerberus.

**And it's done! Leave a review!**


	16. Anima & Alexandra XIV

**Well, then there is this.**

Anima/Alexandra

XIV

Anima

:P

What else could I think.

Dying was weird.

I felt Stuck in my body. My death senses went crazy.

If I would've known...

Nico said that dying feels different in everyone. I don't know.

How would he know? Oh, maybe he's dead...

Stupid ADHD! **(Does Anima even have ADHD? Was she called lazy? ADHD wasn't a medical disorder in the 1800...)**

I recalled a few jokes from years ago. (Yes, only a few years)

How was the War of 1812? I laughed at this and replied, "Oh, it was the worst time to be negative seventy-seven."

How could an insane negative seventy-seven-year-old live in this world?

Now it was an astral projection type of thing. I thought of more jokes.

Why did the Anima cross the road? To get to the other century.

I punched this guy in the nose...

Ooh, here's my favorite! Why was Anima afraid of hellhound? Because hellhound eight mom.

I don't understand how he learned about my past, the joke in general, or why he was stupid enough to say anything.

Well it doesn't mater anyway, I stabbed the dude in the stomach.

Yum, turkey gravy.

Shut up Anima.

How am I going to tell LaLa I died? Oh wait, she's probably dead, considering she can't go one hour without getting into dire trouble, much less one month.

I hope I played off the home for girls thing right. Some of us are old enough to go to college. Year-rounders like Hagan and Roxy normally don't go to school, but you get the point.

Oh gods, I just noticed I've been blabbering this whole time.

Wow, I'm quiet on the outside but I can't shut up in my head.

Let's just go to Alex!

Alex

Alex would've screamed. She didn't. Instead, she was face-to-face with a humanoid figure made of fire.

The fire faded and the son of Hephaestus was staring into her eyes.

They had a silent conversation. Alex nodded and they started walking.

They stopped at a recently abandoned truck stop.

"Let's take showers," Drake said. "you first, and I'll make some food. How do you like your Zebra Cakes, sautéd or fried?"

She laughed and went into the bathroom. They were polar opposites, how could they get along so well?

As she washed up, millions of shadows came out of the drain.

She screamed and ran out.

Drake averted his eyes. No use. He has eyes in the back of his head.

"0101000001110101011101000010000001101111011011100010000001110011011011110110110101100101001000000110001101101100011011110111010001101000011001010111001100100001"

"I take it you speak in binary a lot. What does that even mean?"

"It means, 'Put on some clothes!'"

They sat down and ate their hotdogs. Alex got dressed, of course.

**So, how was it? Should I keep doing double chapters? Leave a comment in the reviews.**

**l**

**V**

**Keep going...**

**l**

**V**

**Almost there...**

**l**

**V**

**Now type your heart out in box below!**

**l**

**V**


	17. Roxallene & Alexandra XV

**Well, sorry for the wait. Who thought I died? Lol, I've been inactive since the eighth, call the police!**

Roxallene/Alexandra

XV

**Roxy**

The voices.

The taunting memories.

Let's restart. I feel like none of you understand.

My name is Roxallene Zoe Hunter. I _am_ evil. Evil is what my blood is made of. No, seriously, my veins are black. Evil is the glue that keeps me from falling apart. My thoughts are evil. I am the daughter of evil.

A female voice.

"Ms. Hunter, you shall meet your maker, my father, Tartarus."

A red cloud of acid enveloped me.

I was face-to-face with a man.

He was fairly tan and had a horrid mullet. His eyes. Blood red.

He had highlights like waterfalls in the back of his head.

Orange. Black. Gray. Darker black. White.

I instantly recognized them.

Phlegethon. Cocytus. Acheron. Styx. Lethe.

"Yes. Such a smart girl." Tartarus hissed.

"What do you request, f-f-father?"

I heard a voice shout in the distance, "Smoothies!"

Tartarus looked back as Drake materialized in the room.

He muttered, "Askilyoxus, I am doing something."

"Oh, so you don't want it?" He made to drink the orange liquid.

"No, I'll tell Chaos!"

Two voices spoke, "So childish."

"Hey Nyxy-wixxy, want Tartar Sauce's smoothie?"

The other voice, Gaea, said "Blegh, mortal food sucks mulch."

Another voice, harsh and cold, said, "Don't _you_ suck mulch?"

"Oh Pontus, it's a figure of speech."

"Shut up, imbeciles!"

"You're the imbecile that created us!"

"Wait," Pontus said. "where is Eros?"

**Alex**

"'Hold down the fort, I need to deliver these smoothies.' And fifteen hours later, he's still not back!"

Alex opened up a bag of potato chips and sat on a pillow.

She ate, occasionally taking sips of her ice cold water.

She took of the lid and poured it on herself. She felt very energetic after that.

She got more water, went outside, and blew the plastic cup to pieces.

"Alex, I'm back!"

Oh great!

**Roxy**

By the time Drake left, a riot broke out.

I got hit by an arrow with a waffle on it!

Anake bit me.

I screamed.

That was when Drake's blueberry smoothie hit me in the face.

Tartarus.

"Dad, did you throw this smoothie at me?"

"Um... it was Chaos!"

Okay, this is kind of good...

My back pocket vibrated.

I took out the piece of paper Hagan gave to me.

_Dear Roxallene,_

_Three words: Quest, Life, Watch_

_Sincerely,_

_Askilyoxus, primordial of infinity_

I ripped it up.

"What was that?" Eros asked.

Eros had recently got stuck in a conversation with Athena. Something about knowledge is more useful than love.

"Um, just my phone."

I smiled.

"Hm," Tartarus said. "I though I confiscated all electronics."

"Hurry up and get to the point!" Gaea half-shouted.

"Okay, okay. Roxallene, you shall grant us a quest for, in return, immortality."

I was stunned. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing. I swear on Chaos..."

"Herself."

Apparently Chaos was a girl?

"Weren't you a guy three minutes ago?"

"I was an _it_ three minutes ago."

"Anyway, I want you to capture this girl."

He held a picture of Alex.

She was wearing a gray jacket and smiling. She looked about a year under her current age.

"A-Alex?"

"Yes, Alexandra must die."

"B-but she is my friend."

"A friend would not betray for life."

"Then your not on my list of friends! Who betrayed me when I was a child and condemned me to live in the world of ignorant, selfish, and ungrateful idiot Prometheus calls 'Intelligent beings'? You!"

"Among the ignorant, selfish, and ungrateful idiots, your mother is one of them. I betrayed you for your own good. If you could just understand."

**Alex**

The best week in Alex's life started with the clogged up ketchup dispenser.

Drake had walked in the truck stop and grinned.

"Sup, baby!"

"Oh shut up you idiot."

He covered his grin with a fake smile and said, "You hurt my feewings."

He sat in the corner and started fake sulking.

**(Lol, just noticed this is nearly nine pages :P)**

"Drake, get up."

"Not until you apowigizse!"

"I am sorry for telling you to shut up and calling you an idiot."

"Better."

He got up started walking around.

All the windows broke.

Three women.

Snakes for hair.

"Gorgons, take cover!"

We dove out of their sight of vision.

"Hello children, my sisters and I have reformed once more."

The woman who had just spoke stared into Drake's eyes.

His hands were turning to stone.

"Antanakloún!"

Stheno, stone.

She broke out in a few seconds.

Euryale, stone.

Two seconds, broke.

Medusa, stone.

No breaking out.

"Ea quae vita carent!"

Stheno and Euryale collapsed.

Stheno stayed down.

"Defloru-"

His head was cut off.

Alex screamed.

The person was, none other than, Roxallene Hunter.

**Woo hoo. Especially long chapter! Say Leo Valdez in your review if you want me to update ASAP!**

**Reviews count, guys. See you all later!**

**Hm, I want more writing.**

**Since this is nearly done, up until the ending I will show previews of my new story.**

I stared.

Okay, I am twelve years old.

The teenager in a wheelchair looked up from his coffee.

"And in other news, freak weather has happening in the greater Brooklyn area, including, a random storm, off-and-on lightning strikes, and also, it is raining... is this possible? It's raining diamonds outside!"

I looked out the window.

The man had full out spilled the coffee on his lap.

"Come with me!"

The man urged us along, strangely tripping on his pants.

It stopped raining. "Your mother. You three, you are each a child of one of the big three. Actually, in the order of their births. Hades, Poseidon, Zeus. My name is Alexander, I am a satyr."

Okay this mythology hurts my head.

"Come along, I shall take you to Camp Half-Blood."

**Anyway, I have had my share of writing.**


	18. Roxallene & Alexandra XVI

**Roxallene**

I cut his head off and went to Alex.

Her wet clothes told me this may be a challenge.

I killed Euryale.

"Your time has come." I told her.

She dodged my knife.

She kicked me in the jaw.

She broke my nose.

What a friend she is...

Drake got up.

He stared into my eyes.

Spoke one word, "Ma."

I dropped, cold.

When I woke, I was tied in chains.

I struggled.

"No use, unbreakable adamite." Drake smiled.

"Help us." Alex demanded.

Alex went to the rotisserie and got out three hot dogs.

"Anyone want ketchup?"

"Nope, just relish." Drake said, smiling at me.

"I'll take it plain."

"Hm, I do want ketchup."

We got our hot dogs.

As Alex got hers, there was something stuck in the ketchup machine.

She kept pushing.

"What's wrong with this thing?"

"I'll try!" Drake shouted.

He ran over.

He pulled a screwdriver out of his tool belt.

He undid the screws and pulled out a... pocket watch?

A wide grin spread across his face.

Alex went too.

"Lets go!"

I instantly appeared next to them.

They started fighting.

"I made it, I get to use it!"

"You gave it to me!"

"I take it back!"

She ripped it out his hands.

A button got pushed and they were suddenly at camp.

"Where's the watch?" Drake asked, staring at Alex's empty hands.

"I don't know."

**Alex**

The scene was from a month ago.

We walked around camp and found seven kids. Destined to meet.

"We gotta get back to the future!"

Hagan looked over. "Huh?"

"Eyo buddy."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Jamaica for the summer?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot."

Over in the distance, someone shouted, "Hey, I found a pocket watch!"

"Oh no." Roxy said.

"Wait, Roxallene."

Roxallene Jr. looked over at Drake. "Don't trust your choice."

We ran.

The boy, was surprisingly, Drake.

"NO!"

He dropped the watch. Poof. Lotus Hotel and Casino!

"There's a watch in my soup!"

Poof.

"Give me the watch!"

I tried grabbing it.

"I made it!"

Roxallene just stood, staring at the seven pleading faces.

"You still have those chains?"

Drake nodded.

He pulled a long chain from his belt and it wrapped around Hades.

We cut their ropes.

I stabbed Alex in the throat and she disappeared.

Roxy did the same to Roxy #2.

We changed the course of history.


	19. Everyone XVII

**I have these last chapters to make it fit. These are the resolving action chapters!**

Everyone

XVII

**Hagan**

Hagan was stunned.

Roxy was standing in an awkward position.

"How?" Hagan asked.

Hunter got in his bag.

"A map of Olympus."

Drake smiled.

Alex nodded.

They evaporated.

Drake was gone. They were in the elevator of Olympus. Roxy pushed the button that said 600.

It dinged. The doors slid open.

They were greeted by millions of monsters. A-Z.

He saw a twenty-headed beast slithering on a tail.

"Idiotic cross-breeds," Emily muttered. "Hydrakons, worse than Griphicorns."

That got her a few weird looks.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing. A Pegaspinx!"

Hagan knew one thing: I may die.

"_Hagan, I shall lead you to victory."_

**Alison**

"_Dude, stay sunny and, in the unlikely chance, you may live."_

**Anima**

"_Anima, my only child, we shall meet in Elysium."_

**Hunter**

"_My son, you shall find love on the battlefield. She will die in your arms. Maybe not today..." _

**Emily**

"_Listen up, I've sent gifts. Make this count."_

**Roxy**

"_Tartar sauce is eating his wings. Leave a message at the beep. BEEP!"_

**Alex**

"_Goodbye."_

**Everyone**

They closed their eyes.

One-by-one their eyes became a color.

Hagan, white, Alison, gold, Roxy, red, Alex, blue, Emily, brown, Hunter, pink, and Anima, well, hers didn't change. [Insert shiver]

They all looked at each other, as if reading minds.

A grin spread across Roxy's face.

A replica of each parent's weapon appeared in their hands.

"Cool caduceus!"

"I got a pitchfork..."

"Awesome... belt?"

"Look at my knife!"

"My sword and helm are better."

"Acid arrows!"

Roxy had the best, no contest. It was a cube.

"Charge!"

They ran to the monsters.

Nearly two minutes later, they were almost dead.

Hagan positioned himself. "The path to victory."

He glowed. He _was_ Nike.

A white ball of light.

Seven different lights.

It exploded. The elevator crumbled.

They were wiped out.

Alison. "No!

"Guys, run!"

Emily and the boys ran.

Cerberus.

He barked.

After Hagan's knife didn't work, he ripped off Hera's throne and chucked it at Emily.

A bright light. "No!"

Emily hit the floor, unharmed.

The old man, not so much.

Hunter ran to her.

She whispered.

"Hit him, shut the door?"

"Really, you can't speak French?"

He chuckled.

"You're lucky I've prac-"

She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a while.

He pulled away.

"I love you too."

**Oh my holy Hephaestus, I've never wrote something so fluffy. Guess who the man was! Hint: It's not easy.**


	20. Drake XVIII

**Sorry for the month long wait :( I hope you guys read this last chapter. I wish it didn't have to end, though. Who knows I might write a sequel. *shrug*. Leave answer in the reviews :D. Thanks everyone. Special thanks to Elmlea, Princess Of Flames, Hagan son of Nike, and Rosemary1234. I love ya guys :)**

Drake

XVIII

**(Someone check my roman numerals.)**

So Drake saw how Alison was impaled so he decided to step in.

Next to him sat Chaos, the primordial god of nothingness. He was in his mortal form that appeared in most, a tan skinned man in his early twenties. He was wearing a black tie with white stripes. It complemented his outfit pretty well, a starry night sky tuxedo. But his pitch black eyes and jet black slicked back Italian style hair said one thing about: I'm not one to be messed with.

"Brother," Chaos said in a raspy voice. "these children are suffering. Help them."

"If I must."

He got off his throne. A black hole opened in the light-gray expanse of the void.

He stepped through and hanging nineteen feet over him was a massive three-headed dog. He couldn't specify a breed. Like, take a chihuahua and a blood hound, stir, add a pinch of retriever, after that, throw it in the oven, bake on 450 degrees. Once that's out of the way, take a t-Rex, multiply by three and then ice. _That _is how scary and big this dog was.

"Holy me!" He went pale.

Hagan was still on top of it and after sticking his tongue out he said "Ilithe dios!"

"I'm not a stupid god!"

"Just help."

"Duck." Drake said monotonously.

"Where?" And for the first time in history, that actually meant the animal.

An adult male goose tackled Hagan to the throne room floor. Drake smirked. "Sacred animal."

Drake heard Hades cackle. "Children, beware."

Oh yeah, remember that cube Roxy got? This was the part when that came in handy. "Hey, Roxy toss me that cube."

She obliged. Drake felt the surface.

"What's it made of?" a tear stained Alex asked.

He shifted. "Adamantine. Roxy, throw it had Hades!"

He tossed back the diamond looking cube.

"Not before I kill one of your own." He laughed evilly.

Alex dropped. Everyone started sobbing but were determined to destroy Hades. (Not really _destroy_ just... imprison.)

"Alex!" they all screamed.

Where was Anima?

She appeared with a Stygian iron dagger pressed to his neck. "Throw it!"

"I can't, you'll die!"

"It's a worthy sacrifice. I have to reunite with my mother."

"No!"

"I demand it!"

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I-I-I can't."

"Please."

"I'm sorry."

So Roxy tossed that cube with all her power.

"Goodbye, _daddy_."

She said the word with so much hate and pain.

The sparkly material enveloped them. Anima dissipated, leaving a suspended Hades with a floating dagger on his neck.

They rapped Alex and Alison up for a proper burial and walked to Drake's apartment on Olympus.

**Okay sad. Next chapter will be the last (Maybe). Goodbye for now.**

**With great pleasure, Drakon Ramirez, son of Hephaestus, and god infinity.**


End file.
